


Bittersweet Memories Part 3

by takemetofantasyland



Series: Bittersweet memories [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Anna finds herself taking a walk down memory lane after taking a call from her high school sweetheart.





	

Her fingers gripped the set of keys she had just pulled from the ignition. Her lip was caught between her teeth, nearly so fiercely that if she had bitten any harder, surely she would have pierced it. She had felt a pain in her chest as she had caught a glimpse of the diner, and part of her was terrified to go inside. It had been so long since she had last been here, her memory reminding her the last time was with Kristoff when they were in high school.

Seeing the diner once again, decorated in a 1950’s style with teal and pink accents, brought memories back to her that left her nearly as wounded as the place she had cut her hand climbing over a chain-link fence one of the nights she and Kristoff had snuck out of the house in high school. He had cleared the fence with ease, but her small fame left her dusting her knees off and holding pressure to her palm to stop the bleeding. She turned her hand over and looked at her palm where the wound that was once so fresh and bleeding crimson had healed over. It had healed with time, but it had never been the same. On her palm she had a marking of scar tissue as a reminder of the nights she and Kristoff carelessly tramped around town.

Eventually she was going to have to go inside. The night Kristoff’s name came across her phone for the first time in years, she had never expected it to lead her back here.

As she draped her coat over her arm, she could almost hear the hockey team cheering and laughing over another victory. She could almost feel Kristoff’s arm lazily draped around her shoulders, as he grinned and jeered with his teammates. She could almost taste the chocolate malt she used to sip, even though she knew Kristoff thought they were too sweet, and then she’d kiss him anyway. Her stomach growled and she only suddenly became aware of how hungry she was.

As she’d suspected the place was filled with teenagers going on first dates, and the old men of the town drinking coffee, just like they used to when she was younger.

She spotted Kristoff and tilted her head as if it was helpful in getting a better view of him. He stood out from the crowd, and yet he was different from what she’d remembered. He had the same jawline, same sandy blond hair, same broad shoulders, but he looked older. He had aged well, and she couldn’t help but giggle at the way he had neatly tried to style his hair. She knew he never wore it any way but long and shaggy—or maybe he did now, it had been quite some time. 

“Hey.” Anna smiled, “Sorry I got a little caught in traffic coming across town at rush hour. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long.” 

“H-Hi! I haven’t been waiting long at all! it’s so good to see you!” Kristoff smiled as he jumped up from the booth. He was taller.

He reached over to her to give her a give her a welcoming hug and Anna awkwardly gave him a quick side hug before sitting back in the booth.

“Man, sitting in traffic really worked up my appetite.” Anna tried to break the awkwardness of the entire situation.

Kristoff was silent.

Anna cleared her throat and looked down at her menu. It was exactly the same as she had remembered from when she and Kristoff used to come here on dates.

“The house burger with two patties, extra cheese, a side of house sauce with regular fries and a fresh squeezed lemonade?” Anna asked, reciting Kristoff’s order.

He looked at her over the top of his menu. His cheeks were flushing and he used his menu to hide it.

“You remembered?” He asked.

“How could I forget?” Anna smiled.

The waitress came and took their order and hurried back to the kitchen. 

“No malt?” Kristoff asked.

“No, I don’t really eat sweets much these days. It just adds up to extra hours at the gym.” Anna shrugged.

She had changed.

Kristoff nodded.

“How’s work?” Kristoff asked.

“Work is… work. I mean I just got a new job at one of the schools across town, so the commute is a little different for me.” Anna smiled.

“Don’t you live on the east side? With Elsa?” Kristoff asked.

“What? Oh, no. After I moved for college, I moved away for a little while, just needed a change of scenery, I guess.” Anna shrugged.

It had been some time. She had forgotten she had moved several times in the last few years. A lot had changed about her. Maybe the only thing that hadn’t was her phone number.

“Oh. I see.” Kristoff replied.

“How about you? What have you been up to?” Anna tried to smile after seeing him stare at the table.

“Well I live in an apartment with a couple guys, we manage, but the contracting business is good. It’s stable. Solid.” Kristoff nodded.  
Anna knew he was only answering to be polite.

He was quiet. High school Anna knew he was like this before he was about to shut down. Things felt strange between them and she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. She didn’t know if several years had passed and turned them into strangers.

Their plates were delivered, and Anna was thankful to have an excuse not to talk. She was beginning to get anxious, and being here with him was much harder than she had thought.

“Does it taste like you remember?” Anna finally asked as Kristoff was nearly halfway finished with his burger.

He chewed his bite and swallowed, “It tastes like the kind of food a dumb kid like me would like before he was met face to face with adulthood.”

Anna laughed. She didn’t know if that was a joke, but she laughed. 

“Mine’s alright. It’s weird how a taste can, like, shoot you back in time.” 

“Yeah.” Kristoff laughed as he wiped his hands on a napkin.

They finished their meal, and Kristoff offered to buy her a malt. Anna refused, and Kristoff insisted.

“What would it be if this meal didn’t end with you sipping a malt? You know you want it. If you can’t finish it, I’ll finish it for you.” He offered.

“Are you kidding me? Mr. I don’t eat chocolate Bjorgman? Finishing a chocolate malt? I’ll take you on that offer just to see you do it.” Anna smirked as she crossed her arms.

Maybe neither of them had changed at all, really.

A waitress brought a chocolate malt and Anna took the first sip. As the cool cream of the malt hit her tongue, it felt strange. She had given up sweets years ago to preserve her figure in college. 

Strangely, once she started, she couldn’t stop. She couldn’t take it anymore and pushed the glass across the table to Kristoff. He smartly took the straw and took a sip.

Anna could see him holding back a shudder. He swallowed and faked a smile. She watched as he choked the rest of the malt down. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Kristoff Bjorgman hated to lose.

He paid their check, and Anna felt her cheeks flush as she thanked him.

“I asked you to come, it was a nice walk down memory lane, it’s only fair.” He smiled.

He helped her put her coat on and walked her out to the parking lot. Anna smiled and shook her head as she watched him start to walk over to his beat up old truck. 

“Goodnight, Kristoff.” Anna smiled, “It was… nice to see you.”

“Yeah.” He nodded. She watched him take a few steps away.

 “Hey.” He paused and turned to look at her.

“Yeah?” Anna looked at him, as her brow knit in confusion.

“I never got to asking you, are you seeing anyone?” He asked.

“No.” Anna shook her head. She had a few failed attempts at relationships since Kristoff, and none of them stood out to her the way theirs did.

“Good.” He muttered. He took several steps back to her, and he was so careful. 

His hand gently rested on her waist, his eyes begging for her approval. Her hand gently rested over his on her waist granting him the permission he sought.

His free hand cupped her jaw and the sparks tingling all throughout her body the moment his lips met hers gave her a feeling she had forgotten with time. He held her close as he kissed her, and hearing his heart beat so close to hers made her feel alive.

 


End file.
